1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to an attachment assembly for a vehicle for pulling an object with the vehicle or the vehicle being pulled.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to pull an object with a vehicle such as a motor vehicle, recreational vehicle, or agricultural vehicle. In some instances, the vehicles may be provided with a receiver for a hitch to pull an object such as a trailer, agricultural implement, etc. Typically, the vehicle has a receiver secured to the vehicle and the hitch has a hitch member having a ball connector disposed on the hitch member. A locking pin extends through the hitch member and receiver to secure the hitch member tube to the receiver. The object may include a tongue beam that is releasibly attached to the ball connector as is known in the art.
It is also known that a shackle may be attached to the end of the hitch member instead of a ball. Typically, the shackle is allowed to only pivot one hundred eighty degrees) (180°) up and down or from side to side, which restricts attachment and movement in some towing situations. The shackle may also be easily removed from the hitch member, which is undesired.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an assembly for a vehicle that allows attachment for pulling an object or the vehicle being pulled. It is also desirable to provide an assembly for a vehicle that allows attachment and pivotal and rotational movement for pulling an object or the vehicle being pulled. It is further desirable to provide an assembly for a vehicle that cannot be easily removed once it is installed. It is still further desirable to provide an assembly for a vehicle that allows utility pulling such as logs, shrubs, etc. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide an assembly that meets at least one of these desires.